


Ice Cream

by SSA_SarahSunshine



Series: The Life of Kassidy Hughes [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And it was fun and cute, Best Friends, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Ice Cream, Idk what to tag this with, They're still besties, best friends being cute, food tag i guess, in this universe Kassidy is with Hotch cause Piper is with Spencer that's okay guys, is that a tag?, this was an excuse to write a story where Piper and Kassidy know each other okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_SarahSunshine/pseuds/SSA_SarahSunshine
Summary: Louisiana is hot, humid, and boring. The girls of the BAU (including Dr. Piper Bishop and SA Kassidy Hughes) decide to get some ice cream to cool down.Cute, fluffy, and silly sibling-like teasing ensues.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Kassidy Hughes, Aaron Hotchner/OC, Dr. Spencer Reid/Dr. Piper Bishop, Spencer Reid/OC, Spencer Reid/Piper Bishop
Series: The Life of Kassidy Hughes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dralexreid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/gifts).



> Did I have anyone beta this? technically yes but otherwise I did not really edit this  
> like all my works  
> I go down with what I write
> 
> ANYWAYS: I wanted to write something fun and cute about Piper and Kassidy if they were friends <3  
> In this AU (idk what it would be called, the Piperverse? LMAO), Piper is with Spencer, and Kassidy is pining for Hotch. She's got it bad for the bossman, but she'll never tell him that. She's too chicken

It was a little too hot, a little too humid, and a little too miserable for Kassidy’s liking. 

The team had been sent to Louisiana in the middle of July, and she hated every second of it, which was a big deal because Kassidy didn’t usually hate things. In fact, she loved almost everything. The weather was never a problem before, but for some reason, as she stood in the very un-airconditioned police station (apparently the thing broke two days ago and still hadn’t been fixed) with sweat soaking the back of her neck and her chest, she hated everything about Louisiana. Her shirt was wet in a lot of very uncomfortable places.  _ She hated it.  _

Piper stood beside her, a file in her hand that she used as a fan, willing the hot air she waved around to cool her down. It wasn’t working very well. “This is the worst,” she whined, collapsing into a chair. Kassidy was sitting on the table itself, staring at her phone, shooting a quick text to Penny, “Yep. I think I’m going to put in a request to change into some shorts. There’s no way Hotch can force us to keep wearing pants when it’s almost 98 degree’s outside.”

Emily chuckled dryly from her spot nearby, “He can, and he will. We need to look professional,” she didn’t even drag her eyes from the paperwork she was looking over.

“Professional- _ smeshinal _ ,” Kassidy taunted, glancing at her, “Do you think if I begged enough, he’d cave?” She peered up and out of the room towards the local PD’s bullpen. Hotch, Reid, and Morgan spoke with some officers about the profile they had delivered not that long ago.

Piper snorted, spinning slowly in her chair, still waving the file around, “Kass, he’d do anything you asked if  _ you _ begged.”

Kassidy crisscrossed her legs on the table, her hands in her lap as she shot a quizzical look at Piper, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Emily and Piper both gave Kassidy a look she couldn’t quite read. She felt her cheeks warming up under their stares, “What? I don’t understand!”

“Oh, you sweet, naive thing,” Piper chuckled, spinning around again before stopping right in front of her blonde friend, “Forget I said anything. We should go do something to cool down.”

Kassidy opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, her eyebrows knit together in a show of confusion. She wasn’t naive! Wasn’t she?

“I hate Louisiana,” JJ said as she walked into the room, her tank top wet around the chest. She was frowning, “This is probably my least favorite case we’ve ever taken. Next to the one in Alaska.”

“What happened in Alaska?” Kassidy asked, trying to ignore Piper’s giggle. She’d have to bonk her on the head later for confusing her.

“It was cold,” JJ supplied, sitting down in a spinning chair and swiveling in it. Piper rolled her eyes, “Alaska wasn’t so bad. Spencer and I had our one-year anniversary there,” she said with a small smile, her eyes looking back on a memory that Kassidy wasn’t there for. She felt the need to call Piper’s face cute but quickly took back the thought. She was sure Piper would reply along the lines of,  _ “I’m not cute, you’re ridiculous.” _

“And here, it’s hot,” JJ finished, waving her hand like a fan, mimicking Piper with her file. 

“Ah,” Kassidy smiled a little, “Pipes was suggesting doing something to cool down. Maybe we can get some ice cream?”

“Oooh yeah, that’s a good idea, Kass. Hotch hasn’t bossed us around in about an hour, so we might have time,” Piper smiled, excited at the prospect of getting out of the miserable precinct.

Emily hummed, grinning, “That sounds good. I bet there’s a place nearby. You think he or Rossi will notice that we’re gone?”

JJ shook her head with a smile, “The moment we are, that’s when they’ll need us for something. You all know that.”

“But  _ moooom _ ,” Kassidy pleaded, giving her her best puppy-dog eyes, “I really really  _ really  _ want ice cream!”

“Yeah,  _ moooom _ ,” Piper added, clasping her hands together, “We really want it!”

The two younger agents both giggled as JJ sighed. Emily just smirked to herself as she finished writing something, “Ah, Jayje. Don’t be so hard on your kids.”

“They’re not my kids,” JJ said with a glance at the blonde and brunette pair of- virtually- children. She sighed again, smiling, “Alright. Let’s hurry before the boys know we’re gone.”

“Yes,” Kassidy jumped from the table, trying to ignore the stickiness in the crook of her knees from having her legs bent too long. _ This humidity was the worst _ . Piper commented on wanting to shoot leather chairs, but she wasn’t really paying attention- she was already looking forward to an enormous strawberry cone dipped in chocolate.

The four women snuck out of the PD (sneaking wasn’t the right term for it, seeing as Reid watched them go with an arched eyebrow and a quizzical look in his eye, but he didn’t say anything). Once outside, Emily groaned, “Oh lord, it’s not any better out here. I feel like I’m in a sauna.”

“I’d actually like the sauna,” Piper muttered, rubbing her hand over the back of her neck as they walked, glancing at it in disgust when she noticed how much sweat had built up. Kassidy scrunched her nose at Piper’s hand, “Gross,” she whispered. Piper eyed her, “Don’t make me hit you-”

“Mom!” Kassidy squealed, jumping to the other side of JJ, “Pipe’s is threatening me!”

Emily snorted back her laughter, shaking her head. JJ pursed her lips together, “Girls, if you don’t behave, we won’t get any ice cream,” she threatened, her tone lighter than the expression on her face. Piper was giggling again, pointing at Kassidy, “Stop tattling, you snitch.”

Kassidy stuck her tongue out but said nothing in reply. She wasn’t sure if JJ would go through with that threat or not, and she didn’t want to test her. She just _ really _ wanted ice cream. 

The four rounded the corner to a cute little ice cream stand, with about 20 other people in line. Kassidy happily skipped forward, marking their place in the lineup and rocking back on her heels in excitement, “Hurry up, you guys,” she called back. Piper and Emily shared a look, all smiles, as they came up beside her. JJ opened her wallet and started counting bills. 

“Oh, I can pay,” Piper offered, pulling out her wallet. JJ shook her head, “I have a bureau card, so this is on them today. I was just seeing how much I had for dinner tonight.”

The conversation became background noise as Kassidy hummed to herself, watching the ice cream vendor talk to small children and parents, making their hot summer day a little more bearable. She smiled to herself, her thoughts drifting to the last day off the team had. They had gone to Aar-  _ Hotch’s _ marathon to support him. Penny, JJ, and Emily had all gone out the night before like a bunch of maniacs, so they were somewhat hungover at the event. Piper was their designated driver, so her exasperation was more from her lack-of-sleep from babysitting a bunch of drunk adults the night before, rather than being one of the drunk adults. It was humorous to Kassidy, who poked fun at the girls for their sunglasses and glares. Piper’s glare was the worst, the purple rings under her eyes daring Kassidy to be the DD next time.

She didn’t go to that one particular girl’s night, choosing to study instead, but was secretly glad because she got to watch her boss cross the finish line without a pounding headache. She had jumped up and down and clapped her hands, congratulating him alongside Rossi and Spencer (and, of course, Jack). 

The little boy was getting so big now. She loved watching Hotch pick him up and swing him around, eliciting laughter and shouts of glee from his son.  _ It gave her butterflies _ . The way he held his child, tickling him even as he heaved from his triathlon, sweat beading down the sides of his face, his cheeks red from exertion. His smile was so big, practically ear-to-ear. She wanted to see more of it-

“Whatcha thinking about?” Piper interrupted her thoughts, leaning over to read her face. Kassidy started absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, “Nothing,” she lied, “just excited for some ice cream.”

“Uh-huh,” Piper grinned. But it wasn’t a typical grin, oh no, it was the type that held mischievous intentions behind it. Kassidy eyed her warily, “Really, Pipes. It’s  _ hoooot,  _ and I just want my treat already. Plus, we should be getting back to the station soon and-”

“I know that look, Kassy,” Piper practically purred, stepping in front of her, “You were thinking about a guy. And I think I know  _ who. _ ”

“Pipes,” Kassidy breathed, exhaling slowly, trying to force herself to look stern (Kassidy and stern did _ not _ go hand-in-hand), “I was just spacing out. Don’t read too much into anything.” She could feel her blush crawling up her neck and settling on her cheeks as Piper raised an eyebrow, “You’re such a bad liar, Kass.”

_ Well yeah, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try to lie her way out of awkward situations. _ She cleared her throat, stepping around Piper as the line moved, “I’m not lying.”

“I wonder how the guys do it,” Emily piped up, stepping next to them, her hands on the back of her head as she stretched her back. JJ nodded, “Yeah, did you see Hotch? He was wearing a three-piece suit. I’m in a tank top and can barely breathe in this heat. Spence wasn’t any better. The poor boy’s in a thick vest.”

The heat in Kassidy’s cheeks grew a bit hotter as she thought back to Hotch standing in the bullpen, his navy blue suit still on. Ever the professional, even when it was so humid, he  _ had _ to be melting. She was suddenly concerned about him getting a heat stroke. 

“He’s not dumb enough to continue wearing that suit if he gets overheated, is he?” She asked out loud, peering at her friends. Emily shrugged, “He might be. He is kind of an idiot,” she pointed out. Kassidy pouted out her lower lip, “He is not. Don’t talk about our unit chief like that.”

“Why, is he your  _ boyfriend? _ ” Piper teased, poking Kassidy in the side. Kass let out a small yelp from the intrusion of her personal space and swiped her hand at Piper, “ _ Pipes _ ,” she scolded. Piper only chuckled to herself. 

JJ rolled her eyes, “Okay, girls, we’re at the front of the line now; just get your ice cream so we can go back.”

Piper went first, ordering two chocolate cones. When Emily gave her a look, she retorted, “One for me and one for Spencer, duh.”

Kassidy watched as Piper took her two cones, a napkin carefully wrapped around Spencers, and got one of her “lightbulb” moments (as Piper lovingly referred to them, seeing as Kassidy’s eyes would widen as if she were about to shout, “Ah-ha!”). After Emily and JJ ordered their treats, Kassidy asked for hers: Strawberry with chocolate syrup, please. She then ordered a small vanilla cone and an almond cocoa cluster cone (whatever that was). 

The small group made their way back to the station, JJ giggling at Emily as she managed to get some ice cream on her face somehow. JJ swiped a small drip off of Emily’s chin with her fingertip and stuck it in her mouth, tasting it, “Oh, that was a good flavor to pick,” she said. Emily’s face was fifty shades of red. 

Piper and Kassidy giggled but pretended not to see. 

Once back at the precinct, Rossi shot the group a look, “Where have you ladies been? Reid and I were about to send a search party.”

“Don’t worry, dad,” Piper said, walking past him and towards the conference room, “We just got ice cream. We didn’t go far.” She went right up to Spencer- whose eyes betrayed a look of relief once he spotted her- handing him the spare cone. In a rare moment of public display, Kassidy spotted their resident genius plant a soft kiss on Piper’s forehead in thanks. It was cute. Again, she couldn’t voice that opinion out loud, or she was sure Piper might bop her on the head.

JJ handed a vanilla cone to Rossi, “Here, we got you some too.”

The older man smiled, “Why, thank you, girls.” Kassidy didn’t get to hear any more banter, for she handed the almond-whatever-it-was (disaster, as it was melting) to Emily, instructing her to take it to Morgan before setting off to find Hotch. 

He was in another room, speaking to the police chief. His face was a little red from the heat. Kassidy could see a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face as he spoke, his jacket now over his arm.  _ Thank god he took the darn thing off, _ she thought. They really didn’t need their leader collapsing from heatstroke. She wasn’t quite sure how she’d feel if he did.  _ Besides panicked. _

She waited in the doorway for a moment, not wanting to interrupt. But her ice cream was going to melt soon if she didn’t do something about it. So, while standing there (which probably looked odd from an outside perspective), she finally tried her own strawberry deliciousness. A somewhat unintentional and totally embarrassing sound rose from her throat- kind of like a moan? A groan? It wasn’t appropriate, whatever it was, and she immediately knew she messed up when she saw the look Hotch was giving her. If her face wasn’t red already, it was now. 

“S-sorry, sir,” she swallowed, trying to smile to hide her embarrassment, “I um, got you an ice cream?” She held the vanilla cone towards him. 

His eyebrows were furrowed, confused. After a beat, he smiled (one of those rare Hotch-smiles that Kassidy was told by a few people he only gave to her). He stepped towards her and took the cone, gently, humor dancing behind his eyes as he tried it. 

As if the freaking police chief of the station they were currently standing in the middle of wasn’t even there, Hotch let out his own satisfied groan, some of the vanilla ice cream dripping off his tongue and onto his chin. He took his thumb and wiped it away, but his eyes were still set on hers, “Thank you, Hughes,” he said with a smile.

Butterflies were something that she had grown used to in the last year and a half of working alongside Agent Hotchner at the BAU, but _ these  _ weren’t butterflies. She gulped, taking a step back as the air between them felt heavier than all of the humidity in the state of Louisiana. 

“I-I hope you like it,” she squeaked- mentally cursing her own voice for betraying her- before she turned and hurried back to the conference room. 

Piper was now seated on the table, legs crisscrossed, ice cream gone, her grin taunting Kassidy as she walked in. The blonde shot her a look before sitting down, finishing her treat in silence. Piper leaned towards her, “I saw  _ allll  _ of that. You are not going to live that down.”

Kassidy groaned, looking at Spencer for help, “Hey, can you rein in your girlfriend, please? She’s mean to me.”

Spencer glanced up from his work, a playful smile on his lips, “You know better than me that nobody can rein Pipes in,” he said. 

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> Kassidy Hughes face claim is Jennifer Lawrence:  
> 
> 
> Piper Bishop's face claim is Jenna Louise Coleman  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
